You Get What You Deserve
by SRGs-Promise-Peach-Pop
Summary: SRG has been annoying Peach for a long time. Well now, (with the help of her most loyal Pokemon), she is going to give him exactly what he deserves. Warning: rape 3-way Male Pokemon/male anthro/female human


**Peach: Hi there! (Looks around) Well I wrote my own story and I'm making sure SRG is not around to see it...now quickly read before he gets here!**

* * *

"SRG COME BACK HEAR RIGHT NOW AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH STAY AWAY FROM ME!" SRG yelled as he ran for his life.

Peach's POV  
Hi! I'm princess peach. you may know me from SRG-the-Anthro-Bisons stories but if you don't... Well Everyone says I am a crazy Bitch but I think that's just because they are jealous of my awesomeness... Well anyways! The reason I'm going kill SRG is because he is a fucking idiot! "I am not! All I did was say that your idea was stupid!" SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU! See? He is a idiot!  
normal POV  
SRG ducked into a thick forest and quickly climbed up a tree. He was exhausted and breathing heavily. His lungs burned as they tried to take in as much air as they could. He tried to quiet his breathing and slow his racing heart. *snap* a twig cracked to his left. He turned to see Peach looking up at him, her expression a mix of anger and exhaustion.  
Peach's POV  
If it wasn't for that stupid twig I could have sneaked up on him. Now I got to do it the hard way!

He thinks he is so smart and knows everything? Well I'm going to give him exactly what he deserves. Here's goes plan B!  
Normal POV  
Peach reached into her bag and pulled out a poke ball. Fear rushed over SRG. He knew what Pokemon she had in there. He was always her go to Pokemon. Peach smiled and let Serperior out of his ball. The Regal Pokemon stretched out and looked to his mistress. Smiling evilly she said, "OK SRG come down from the tree and you won't get to hurt"  
SRG's POV  
As I climbed down the tree I wondered what she was going to do to me. No sooner had my feet hit the ground then I heard her yell "Serperior use Vine Whip!". I felt a sharp pain as Serperior's vine wrapped around my ankles and yanked me to the ground on my back. His other vine held my wrists. "Let me go" I cried out and struggled against the vines only to feel them grow tighter and begin to cut into my fur and skin. "You better stop struggling or your going to get hurt" I looked up to see Peach now standing over me. Her hands wrested on

her hips, "flip him over Serperior" she said as she moved to the side. I felt my body being lifted in the air and put down on my stomach.  
Peach's POV  
I knelt down beside SRG and yanked down his pants. I heard him slightly gasp as the cold air hit his perfect ass. Just seeing him laying there so venerable made my pussy throb slightly. I shook my head and reached into my pocket pulling out the mini vibrator that I always carry around...just in case. I sucked on the end of it, getting it wet. Then lifting his tail and spreading his checks apart, I shoved the vibrator up his sexy ass and turned it on. As the vibrations filled his ass I heard him moan softly. His face was pink and his breath came out it ragged gasps. That's when I saw SRG's hardening dick. I felt myself growing wet as I saw the 7 member between his legs. "Ser, Serperior" I looked up at my loyal Pokemon to see him lick his lips. Serperior was thinking the same thing I was.  
Serperior's POV  
I loved the way this anthro looked...what was his

Name? SRG?..Yeah that's it...I loved the way SRG looked. My mistresses hot pink vibrator pushed into his tight ass with his hot rod growing harder. I felt my own member hardening as I watched his ass rise and fall. I already knew the pleasure that was washing over him, I myself had tried out many of her *special* toys on myself. She had a variety under her bed in a metal box. I loved the way they made me feel so full and I made myself cum many times using the toys she had. And seeing this sexy creature laying there with my vines holding him down and my mistress on her knees behind him. It was turning me on fast  
SRG's POV  
as much as I hated to admit this, but the vibrator felt so good in me, it was wonderful. But all of a sudden it turned off. "that's enough of that" Peach whispered. I felt the vibrator pull out of my ass and a warm wet mouth around my hard dick. I looked down expecting to see...Peach!? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled. She lifted her head up and pushed a strip of blond hair out of her

her face. "You haven't had sex in a long time. And frankly I need a release as well and on top of that Serperior looks like he wants to fuck your tight ass" my head snapped around to see Serperior's member. I couldn't help but gasp seeing how big it was. 10 inches of thick poke meat. Peach had resumed bobbing her head up and down. She was right, I hadn't had sex in a very long time and the feel of her mouth around me felt wonderful. I was just starting to relax when I felt Serperior's warm smooth body coil around me. Peach's sucking increased and I felt her hand cup my balls, I was in heaven when I felt something press underneath my tail. All of a sudden I was terrified, I had never taken something so big in me. "n-n-no peach! Please don't let him" I cried. "Shut up!" she snapped back and slammed her head down harder. Suddenly, before I could plead again, a burning pain filled me. Serperior slammed all 10 inches of him into my ass. I screamed as he pulled out and slammed in again. The pain mixed with pleasure as he coiled and uncoiled his body around me. Peaches mouth was working as a vacuum, sucking as hard as she could. I felt the tightness building up in my balls. I couldn't hold back any longer. I thrust my hips forward shoving my dick all the way down my throat just as I erupted. My hot sticky cum spilling into her mouth and flowing down her throat. My body shook from the power of my orgasm.  
Peach's POV  
SRG sure can cum! I felt like buckets of cum was dumped in to me and this was only my first helping. I swallowed his sticky sweet cream happily, enjoying the taste as it coated my mouth and worked its way to my tummy. I licked all the extra cum off SRG's semi hard cock and looked up to see my Serperior thrusting into him. His eyes closed as his body sounded into my friend. My regal Pokemon was really enjoying himself and I could tell SRG was to. And my pussy was dripping wet and aching to take that 7 inch in me "Serperior, get him off his side and make him lay on top of You"  
Serperior's POV  
I felt SRG's body tense at my mistress's command. I wasn't to happy about it myself, I was really enjoying the position we where in. I loved it when she made him cum and his ass tightened around me. And now she wanted him to move, and her being my mistress and my friend i followed her order. I rolled onto my back and released the vines that where holding his ankles. To my shock he spread his legs and adjusted himself on top of me. My body wrapped around his smooth sexy stomach sliding him up and down on my rock hard member. I felt my mistress lowering herself onto SRG's now hard dick. The fact that he had grown hard so fast surprised me. But this man was full of surprises.  
normal POV  
with Serperior thrusting into SRG's ass and peach riding on his cock SRG was in ecstasy. Now with both hands and ankles freed of Serperior's vines he moved his hands to peaches hips helping her bounce up and down on him hard. SRG's breathing started to quicken. Sense he had already cum Once all 3 knew he wouldn't be able to last as long but it was OK. Peach and Serperior could also feel there climaxes building. Serperior's pace picked up desperately. and the increase of speed pushed SRG over the edge. Not able to hold back any longer he shot his cum. Filling Peach's pussy with another helping of his love cream. Feeling the jets of cum hit her pussy made her cum as well. her body shook as she screamed pleasure washing over her. And at that moment the tight vise like grip of SRG's ass around Serperior's cock made the Regal Pokemon explode into the SRG, shooting his cum into the tight warm hole.  
Peach's POV  
*trying to catch her breath* SRG that was amazing! "ya it kinda was" he breathed "Ser, Ser, Serperior" my Pokemon agreed happily. Exhausted I laid my head down on my friend.

* * *

**Peach: Well that's my story, now excuse me, before...**

**SRG: Hey Peach!**

**Peach: shit! (Runs away)**

**SRG: What's her deal...huh? (Reads story)...PEACH GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!**

**Mr. Ghost: What the hell it going on? (Sees Peach being chased by SRG)**

**Peach:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**SRG: I'M GOING TO FUCKING ERASE YOU FROM MY STORIES AND I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!**

**Peach: EVERYONE WILL MISS ME!**

**SRG: NOT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!**

**MR. Ghost: WHat the hell? (Notice story and starts reading)...Om my God!...this is actually pretty hot...I'm actually getting... (finally notices the readers) OH SHIT YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE...um, R&R! I guess?**


End file.
